Puppy love
by Whisper of Life
Summary: OC. Kiba finds a young man running away from the slave drivers of a near by whore house. Their realtionship grows.
1. Chapter 1

I have to get away. I have to run. I can't go back. They'll hurt me even more. They'll abuse me even more. They'll cause more pain. I don't want the pain. They realized that I don't like the pain from wounds, but I can take it. It's the pain from their touch, their abuse I can't take.

The exhaustion began to set in. I can feel my legs getting tired. The woods are so thick, maybe I lost them. I can't run any farther I'm too weak. They make sure that we don't have enough food, so that were not strong. They only give us enough food to keep us alive.

The leaves are so warm and soft. When did I fall?

"There's the little pup." The voice was cold, sharp and mad. "Running away pup?" the laugh that followed cut sharp, and clean into his soul, giving a sense of dread and hate. "You're nothing but a slut! What did you think you were going to do once you got away?"

What was I going to do? He's right I'm nothing but a slut, a tool to make other people's lives enjoyable. "I don't know…"

"We don't need sluts who run away! However the boss likes you so I'm not allowed to kill you." Pain. Pain. Pain. He was kicking me. He liked to kick me. "You" Kick "Lucky" kick "Bitch" kick.

The beating won't stop; maybe death will be my first taste of freedom. No I'm not good enough for that. They always make sure not to kill.

The darkness of sleep, it is a welcoming embrace, the only escape from the pain. The darkness started to come from all around, soon it would completely incase me and I can escape.

Why did the kicking stop? Why had the words stopped? So much pain, but it had stopped. He saw a face not the face of the slave driver. He saw the brown eyes filled with… what was that look? It seemed like he was sad…

**First story. First note. First ... everything. I plan on going far with this so reveiw. there will be HOT things latter on. I like to have a story not just sex so I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Akamaru let out a loud bark, and made a quick turn left.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf village, asked his large, white ninja dog.

"Trouble. Not sure what. The smells seem weird." To any other it would have been some strange barks, but to Kiba and any member of his clan it was like Akamaru was talking in short sentences.

"Yeah your right." Kiba said to his large dog after sniffing the air for himself. It did smell weird. Kiba could smell different emotions, and scents from people and animals. The Inuzuka clan was a special type of clan that could talk to dogs, and have almost if not better senses then dogs. "Maybe it's the slave drivers were looking for. Come on Akamaru!"

The smells got closer as Kiba and Akamaru jumped through the trees of the forest in search of the scent. As they got closer to the source Kiba started hearing what sounded like someone running through dense brush. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded throughout the forest.

"Were getting closer Akamaru." Kiba said to his large dog as they neared the source of the crash. "Wait, Akamaru, did you hear that? It sounds like someone talking." After sniffing the air again he picked up another scent. This one smelled like someone was extremely angry.

"There's the little pup."

Pup? Was he talking to a dog? 'No' Kiba thought 'I don't smell a dog. It is most defiantly a human, but then why is he calling him pup?'

"Running away pup?" The voice sounded mad, like he was trying to hold back his rage. Suddenly a cold evil laugh that made a chill run down Kiba's spine came from one of the voices. "You're nothing but a slut!"

'A what! How could he call someone else such a horrible name?' Kiba thought to himself.

"What did you think you were going to do once you got away?"

There was a slight pause as if someone was thinking before a meek voice answered. "I don't know…"

"We don't need sluts who run away!" The voice rang breaking the moment of silence. "However the boss likes you so I'm not allowed to kill you."

Boss? Kill? What's going on? Who is this man? Is he one of the slave drivers I was sent here to look for? All of these question in his head and he didn't have an answer to any of them.

"Come on Akamaru, I think we found one of the slave drivers we're looking for." That was when Kiba looked over at his beloved friend, that he saw just how mad Akamaru was. "What's the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked afraid for his friend.

"Kiba the odd smells. They used him. He was their mate. He didn't want to be." Akamaru barked at him.

"Akamaru you mean he- he was forced to…how could they?" With his rage boiling to the point of Kiba going feral, he jumped of the branch he had been listening from and landed on the ground below. Akamaru landed right behind him ready to back him up no matter what he did.

He ran into a clearing were a man was standing over the non-moving form of another person. He was shouting and kicking the person who was curled up on the ground. The kunai knife was out of his hand before he even realized he had drawn it. The man who was kicking the other dropped dead with the kunai buried deep into the back of his skull.

"Akamaru, make sure there isn't anyone else around." Kiba told his dog companion who was already doing just that. He ran to the person lying on the ground. He wasn't moving and Kiba feared the worse before he rolled him over, and looked into his eyes. They were such a brilliant deep brown that held such deep pain it made Kiba instantly sad. Then the eyes closed, snapping Kiba out of the trance like state he was in.

"Are you okay!" Kiba yelled at the now non-moving form of the person below him. 'Damn,' he thought 'I'm no medical ninja. All I can do is fix a very minor wound on a dog. I just can't leave him here to die.' He picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint, almost as if he had gone into a coma.

Kiba pulled some bandages out of his belt pouch, and started to wrap up the wounds with the utmost care. By the time he was done, Akamaru had come back from scouting the surrounding area.

"Nothing around. How is he?" Akamaru barked.

"He isn't good, but I did all I can for him now." Just then he had an idea. "Hey Akamaru, why don't we strap him to your back using the left over bandages, and take him to that cave we found?" Kiba asked his companion.

"Sounds good. I think I can make it. I will go easy." Akamaru yipped to Kiba before turning to allow Kiba better access to his back. Kiba then took out the remaining bandages that he had put back into his pouch and, after lifting the injured person on the Akamaru's back, tied him down. He didn't tie him down too tight, just in case he hurt him more. With the person in a coma like state he wouldn't move much anyway.

"Alright were good let's go Akamaru." Kiba said. The pair made their way to the cave they found earlier that day.


	3. Chapter 3

'The cave, we finally found it.' Kiba thought as he landed outside of relatively large cavern. 'Now what am I going to do? I'm no medical ninja. I need to find some way to get help for him. What the hell am I suppose to do!' Kiba thought to himself.

"Kiba, calm down! I'll go for help, you stay here." Akamaru barked at his friend that he knew would be freaking out.

"But Akamaru, what am I suppose to do now? I'm no medical ninja, and I'm not very good at taking care of anything!" Kiba said to his canine companion, while still freaking out.

"Kiba, write a message and I'll take it to find some aid. You took care of me; you can do this." Akamaru barked at Kiba.

"Your right Akamaru, as always. Thanks." Kiba said as he walked over and hugged his most beloved friend in the world.

"Hey Kiba?" Akamaru barked.

"Yeah Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he broke the hug.

"Can you get this person off my back?" Akamaru asked while looking back at the unconscious person.

"Oh yeah, sorry Akamaru I forgot for a second." Kiba said as he walked over, and started to untie the person strapped to Akamaru's back.

He laid out a blanket on the stone floor before picking up the badly injured person and laying him down on it. He took a few minutes to look at the wounds to make sure that none of them got worse on the way to the cave. After making sure that none of the wounds were worse he got up and walked over to his pack that he had thrown into a corner when they entered the cave. After a he wrote down a quick note asking for help and a medical ninja to come, Kiba walked over to Akamaru and tied it around his neck. With a quick nod from Kiba, Akamaru made his way to the cave entrance and was gone in the next second.

After his best friend left, Kiba was left alone in the cave. All he had for company was an injured person that he didn't know how to take care of. Slowly his old fears started to resurface and he began to freak out again.

A quiet moan from behind Kiba snapped him out of his freak out. He turned to the source of the sound, and got a good look at the person lying on the blanket. He had jet black hair that looked a lot like Kiba's own brown hair. It seemed to stick up in all directions, just like his. He was small in build and height and came up to about Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba remembered from before that he had deep brown eyes, which seemed to be swimming in sadness and pain.

Kiba realized that he smelt of several different smells mixed together and knew that it came from the people who used him. Just thinking about what was done to the person lying on the blanket across the cave from him made an almost animalistic growl escape from Kiba's throat.

"I can't image what you have gone through." Kiba said to the unconscious person lying on the blanket. "But I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Kiba then walked closer to the person lying on the blanket, and looked at his face. He seemed to have a regular face nothing about it made it stand out. He seemed like just another face he would pass on the streets. Kiba knew, however, that his eyes told a different story. His eyes were full of pain, and sadness that hide a past that would be best left in the past.

Kiba straightened up from his examination of the unconscious person and walked to the entrance of the cave. He looked out over the darkening forest, and wondered what the person laying behind him in the cave had gone through and why no one was looking for him.

'I'm going to need some firewood for tonight.' Kiba thought to himself as he headed down into the woods.

The cave that he was staying in was slightly raised so that they could see anyone coming; but to anyone looking at them from the forest it would just be another cave in the cliff face.

As Kiba walked through the woods collecting firewood he thought about the person he had left lying in the cave.

When he had enough firewood Kiba made his way back to the cave. He stacked the wood up, and set it alight using a lighter form his pack. He then looked over at the unconscious person lying on the opposite side of the cave he was sitting on.

What was it about the small person lying on the opposite side of the fire that kept making him sad? Anytime he looked at the injured person lying on the blanket he got so mad he could rip out the throats of the ones who used him.

"I'll protect you. No matter what, I promise." Kiba said to the unconscious person lying on the blanket. He then pulled out a blanket rolled up on the floor of the cave and went to sleep. Thoughts of the person on the opposite side of the fire filled his thoughts throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

He was back in the whore house. The floor was hard, and cold like the voices of the people who used him. They were laughing at him from the darkness.

"You thought you could get away?" the voice rang out of the darkness. He couldn't see them, but their laughs still cut through the darkness and made a chill run down his spine. That was when the hands came. They started to grab at him. They pulled at him from all around; trying to pull his clothes off so they could use him again.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start. He was covered in a layer of sweat. A dream. 'It's just a dream.' he thought. 'They weren't real.' He knew though that the dream he just had was based on his own reality.<p>

He heard shallow breathing. He knew that sound it; was the sound of someone sleeping. Had another one of the man fallen asleep after using him again?

He tried to get up but a sharp pain forced him to cry out in pain and collapse back onto the hard surface.

'Where am I? The beds are hard but not this hard.' He thought to himself.

Then he remembered.

He had just finished with a man. As the man got up he looked back at him and laughed at him. He called him a whore then left the room. He looked up when he didn't hear the click that told him the man was gone. He looked up and saw that the door had been left open.

The door always closed behind the people. It was made that way. Then why had it not this time? The doors also locked from the outside so that the sluts couldn't get out. He knew that this might be his one time to get out of this personal hell. The slave drivers wouldn't be back with another customer, as they called them, for about ten minutes.

He got up from the bed that looked more yellow in color then white like it use to be. He walked across the room and looked out into the hall way. It was cold and poorly lit. It seemed to be almost yellow in color from the lights hanging from the ceiling. He looked up and down the corridor and didn't see anyone. He crept out of the room and saw a more natural light down the hall. He saw what looked like an odd brown color with odd green things growing on it.

He remembered running. Running till he couldn't run anymore. He remembers being chased through the odd brown things. He remembers being beaten for running. He remembers the pain. The pain is always there always waiting for him to embrace it.

He remembers the brown eyes. The brown eyes full of sadness.

"Oh you're up." The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over a small fire and saw a man sitting on the opposite side of the fire and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was undoubtedly handsome. He had messy brown hair the stuck up in all directions and a headband that had an odd simple on it. He had long, red, triangles that started at below his eyes and went to his jaw. He also had what looked like small little fangs.

Kiba lowered his hands and saw something akin to shock cross the face of the man across the still burning fire.

It was the eyes. The brown eyes. The eyes from his dream. He thought he had imaged them. They were still sad. 'Why did he have such sadness in his eyes?' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" The brown eyed man asked him. "Are you thirsty or hungry or anything?" the man asked after he didn't answer. He tilted his head to the side and gave a look of…sadness? "Can you even talk?" The man asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." Was all he could manage with those brown eyes staring into his own eyes.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." He smiled. "What's yours?" He looked over at him and into those brown eyes as he said it.

He looked away not able to meet the other's eyes. "My name? I–I don't have one. The men at the house use to call me slut or bitch." He stated in a deadpan voice.

Kiba was quiet for a bit until he looked across the fire into the others eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"Those names won't do at all." Kiba said a small smile forming on his lips. "That part of your life is behind you." Kiba growled. "I know! how about we call you Kit? At least until ill we can find out what your real name is." Kiba smiled at him his small little fangs becoming much more noticeable.

"Kit…" It sounded … good. "Kit. I like it but, why? Why did you help me! If all you want is to use me like all the rest!" It spilled out of him in a rush. He wasn't able to stop it. He had to know why he saw the sadness in his eyes, and not greed and lust like he always did.

Kiba looked down into the fire and stared at it for several long moments before looking up. He noticed that Kiba had tears rolling down his checks. "I want to help you because I can't stand to see the strong pick on the weak. No one should be used for their bodies what they did was wrong! I'm going to rip all of their throats out!" He started at a whisper and his voice grew louder into an almost animalistic growl.

There was anger in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at him. He still had the sadness in his eyes. "Why are you so sad?" The question slipped out before he could even stop to think about it.

Kiba looked at the dark haired person sitting across the fire he built earlier that night. "What would make you think I'm sad?" Kiba said as he crossed his arms and gave a small pout.

He gave a small laugh at the brunette sitting opposite the fire, which forced him to grimace in pain from his wounds.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked as he moved around the fire and knelt by the others side.

"I'm fine, but you never answered my question. Why are you sad? I know you're sad, because you're crying. And people only cry when they're sad or hurt. You also have a deep look of sadness in your eyes." He said as he looked into the eyes he was talking about.

Kiba gave a start realizing he had shed tears before. He wiped his eyes to get of the tears. "I'm not sad, I'm worried." Kiba said.

"What are you worried about?" He asked Kiba.

"I'm worried about you, knucklehead." Kiba said while giving him a look that said it was obvious.

"Worried about me…?" He whispered to himself. "But why!" He shouted at Kiba, who gave a start at the raise of volume in his voice. "Why would you care about me? Why would you worry about me?"

Kiba gave him a small smile. The one that made his small fangs become some cute and noticeable. "I already told you. I hate seeing the strong pick on weak. I hate thinking about someone being used for their body." He whispered to the stunned black haired person lying on the blanket. "Now Kit you need rest. No more talking. Kiba said with one of his widest grins.

He nodded his understanding to stun to talk. 'Kit. I like it.' He thought. For the fire time he could remember the darkness wasn't to escape the pain. For the rest of the night he didn't dream about the whore house. Anytime his mind would slip in that direction Kiba would be there to stop him. The handsome brown haired man filled him dreams.

As Kiba looked at the small form lying on the blanket he couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. How small and fragile he looked. 'How could he have gone through so much and still be so innocent?' Kiba thought.

The two people sleeping in the cave that night only dreamt about each other. Their faces filled each other's dreams. It was a peaceful sleep one that was not meant to last.

**Epic forshadowing I know. I plan to go far with this. Oh yh just to let you all know this starts like right before Naruto get's back from his training. I want Kit to go into the Chinie exam. (I will also figure out how to spell that :P) Oh well hope you all like PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! I only get better if you do :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank fulofhyperness for looking at my other stories. And I also want to thank Kaiji Maeda for looking at this one for me. Also I want to thank Kaiji for being there for me I love him with all my heart! This chapter is for you love!

Kit slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he looked over at last night's fire. All that was left was a pile of ash. His eyes went past the fire to the place where Kiba had slept the night before. His blanket was spread, folded up, and placed by the dead fire. Seeing that Kiba wasn't there, he started to have a panic attack.

"Kiba?" Kit called, still slightly dazed from his sleep. "Kiba where are you?" He called to the empty air as if it could talk back. His ribs still felt like they were on fire, but his arm felt better. It was more of a dull ache then any pain. As he sat there staring up at the cold stone ceiling of the cave wondering where the brown haired person, with the little fangs was, he heard footsteps echoing off the stones outside.

"Kiba? Is that you?" Kit asked as he turned his head toward the front of the cave. He saw a figure outlined from the sunlight. It could have been anyone. When he looked at the figure though he felt paralyzed with fear. Anyone from the house knows that body shape and the way he held himself. It was the blue eyed demon. The demon was the one who went out for the house to collect people for them.

"Kiba?" The demon mockingly said as he stepped out of the sunlight. His voice was cold and dark. With every word you could hear the promise of pain. His eyes looked like ice. They were cold and hard but you could see the gleam of enjoyment in them. He liked to see people in pain. He liked to see them afraid, scared to run, to scream, to do anything.

The sun gleamed off his pale blond hair. He was tall and had a swimmers body. His body moved like a cats. He was as deadly in every way someone could be. He was handsome, there was no doubt of that, but he had a heart of death and he would never love anyone.

"Aren't you a fun little one." The demon said as he moved closer and knelt down on the ground next to Kit. "Go ahead, run away. Run to your precious Kiba." He laughed at this, his voice echoing off the caves wall and sending a shiver of fear down Kit's back. "Your mine and you can't get away from me. No one can." He smiled a small, cold, evil smile.

All Kit could do was stare into his cold blue eyes. His legs weren't working and he couldn't draw a breath. He wanted to shout at him, to hit him, to do anything but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Still smiling, he kicked Kit in his already hurt ribs. "Time to go home." He whispered in Kit's ear as he was doubled over in pain.

He tore the sheets off him and picked him up by his dirty shirt that he hadn't changed since before his escape. He draped him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Still in pain and still unable to move, there was nothing Kit could do to stop him. 'Kiba…' Kit thought as he was being carried to the cave entrance by the demon. 'Help…Kiba. Please help I don't want to go back to that place.' Was his last thought before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Kiba was out in the woods in the place he had found Kit. He was looking for any signs that he could get about his identity. He had been there for most of the morning looking for clues. He was on his hands and knees in the dirt looking for clues when suddenly, he felt something was wrong.<p>

He sprang to his feet and a kunai was in his hand in an instant. He looked around the clearing for any sign of an enemy. 'I know I felt something.' Kiba thought to himself as he continued to look. Then it hit him and he almost dropped the kunai in his hand.

"Kit!" Kiba yelled out loud. His feet started to move of their own free will, carrying him as fast as only a ninja can go to the cave that Kit had been resting in. He landed outside the cave and dashed inside, not thinking about what might have been inside.

Inside, Kit's blanket was thrown across the cave and he was gone. The moment he saw the scene, he knew something was wrong. He gave a sniff to the air and he could smell Kit's scent, but there was also another scent. The second scent smelt off. It was cold and almost already seemed to be disappearing.

He ran back outside looking everyway and sniffing the air to try and figure out which way Kit and this new person had gone. "Kit! Where are you?" Kiba yelled. 'Calm down.' Kiba thought to himself. 'You have to get his scent or you won't be able to find him at all. Calm the hell down!' He took a huge breath and took a big whiff of the air.

He turned and looked off to the north. It was the same direction that Kit had come running from. Whoever the other person was, they weren't a friend. Kiba knew that much. 'I'm coming Kit. Don't worry. I'm not going to let them hurt you.' Kiba thought as he followed the scent off into the woods.

* * *

><p>He drifted in and out of darkness. He saw trees, stones, and other things. When he fully came back to his senses he was already inside the house. He was still over someone's shoulder, but it was larger and more muscular than the demons. He didn't want to move in case the person who was carrying him felt him stir.<p>

He opened one eye a tiny bit and looked around as much as he could. He didn't have to look too much to know where he was. He was in the punishment cells, and they were walking past the normal ones so that only left one place that he could be going: The stone cells. The stone cells were cells without any windows and the only way in or out was through the door. They kept people locked up in the stone cells without food or water for days sometimes. Most people who went to the stone cells never came back, or if they did, they were different.

Suddenly, he heard a door open and he was thrown into a cell that only had a small light hanging from the stone ceiling. The impact from hitting the ground knocked the breath out of him. He laid on the ground, gasping for breath and trying not to black out.

"You made it." A voice said from the door. It was a sad voice but one full of determination. "I wish I could have seen it." The voice was so sad. "Looks like you'll have to see enough for both of us." Kit looked to the door just in time to see a black haired man standing there smiling a sad smile. His eyes were a beautiful green that always seemed to be smiling and full of life.

"Torin!" Kit yelled as he saw his one and only friend standing there. He was outlined in light that made him glow like angel.

"Don't give up okay?" He smiled his green eyes sparkling. A red line appeared on his neck and blood sprayed into the room, covering Kit from head to toe. His body fell forward into Kit's open arms. He was still smiling and his eyes were starting to go dull.

"Torin… Torin you can't go! You can't leave me Torin…" His smile was still painted on his lips even as more and more of his blood pooled around the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey what's up?" Said a voice that seemed... happy? No, that didn't seem right. Who could be happy here? "Well you know, other then the roof." The voice laughed at his own bad joke. Kit looked up from his meager meal of watered down oatmeal, his black hair falling down into his eyes.<p>

He stared up at the man with black hair like his own but it wasn't quite as dark. His was jet black as dark as midnight, but the other person's was more like a cool dark. His eyes were a green, not a hazel. They were green like bright new grass and he was smiling.

His eyes sparkled and he was smiling. He seemed happy. They were in the cafeteria place for the whore house. How could he be happy? No one was happy here. Everyone sat alone no one looked up from whatever they might have been eating.

"My name's Torin. What's yours?" The teen asked as he sat at the table. He was probably a few years older than he was. Kit didn't know how old he was but if he had to guess he was fifteen. He looked younger than that, but he knew he had to be at least fifteen. He guessed the other person was about sixteen or seventeen.

He had the same slop as he had, but he looked at it like it was a full turkey dinner. "I'm starved aren't you?" He asked, as he shoved his spoon into his oatmeal and started to eat it. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Until the green eyed man broke it was a depressed sigh. "I thought you might have been different." He said looking sadly into the now empty bowl.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked putting his spoon down and not giving his barely touched oatmeal a second thought. He looked into the green eyes of the teen as he said it, and was surprised to find the other looking at him like he had two heads.

"You talked." He stammered out pointing at him like he was a freak.

"You talked to me first and I don't see why it's that shocking." He said to the green eyed teen in a dead pan voice.

"Well it's just that I thought that everyone in this place had given up hope. You're the only one who ever talked back to me. Everyone else has given up." He said, his eyes shooting around looking for someone to prove him wrong. No one did.

"Hope? How can you have hope in a place like this?" He asked Torin. "Look at where you are. We're nothing, nothing but sluts and whores. This is our life and always will be. We will never get-" A sharp slap cut him off, stinging his face.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, his hand still extended from the slap he gave me. "Just shut up. You can give up but I won't. I will get out of this place no matter what. This can't be the only place in the world and I plan to see it all." His eyes got a far off distance look, as if he was seeing through the stone walls of the cafeteria. He put his hand down and gave a little sigh.

Kit sat there, stunned. 'Hope? A thing for dreams. We can't have hope in here. Can we?' He thought as he looked at the other teen. Their eyes met, Kit's brown eyes looking into the other persons bright green ones. "Hope." He said slowly. "Hope. I think I like the sound of it." He told the other person. He smiled at him with a small smile. It was the first time he had smiled a real smile since he was brought to this place.

"You really are different." The green eyed man laughed. "I know!" Kit exclaimed getting an odd look from the other person. "We have to make a promise." Torin said suddenly extremely serious.

"A promise?" Kit asked, still looking at the Torin with an odd expression. "What kind of promise?" He asked, curious.

"A promise that says one day we will get out of this place and see the world. Together. Deal?" He asked, extending out his hand to be shaken and with a look of extreme pleasure on his face that said: This is my way of fighting.

"I promise." Kit said shaking the green eyed teen's hand. "No matter what, we will get out of here." He smiled a real smile a true smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*END FLASHBACK*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Promise?" The voice was weak and Kit could barely hear it. He was surprised that Torin could even talk with his throat cut that bad.<p>

"Promise." He said to the green eyed, smiling teen in his arms. Tears fell from Kit's eyes and on to his dying friend. Torin smiled up at Kit as his green eyes closed. His smile still played across his lips as his blood pooled beneath him.

"Oh, how sweet." Kit snapped his head back to the door. Standing just inside the door was a punisher with a blood drenched sword in his hand. It dripped Torin's blood onto the ground. "Time for you to join your friend."

"Why!" He yelled at the punisher.

"You've caused us too much trouble. If we don't make an example out of you and your little friend there, then everyone is going to think they can just walk all over us." He said in a cold, dead pan voice. He raised his sword over his head as he walked closer. With the swing of his arm, the sword came down, spraying the room with fresh blood.


End file.
